Already known in the state of the art are loop type networks of this kind for transmitting information, and in which the functional nodes each comprise at least one message distribution module for distributing messages between the input and output ports of the node and at least one network interface module associated with this distribution module.
The objective of the designers of such type of networks is to enhance their security and improve their operational reliability, and in particular to increase the resistance and tolerance of these networks to failures and breakdowns.
There are indeed certain applications such as in the field of on board avionics systems, in which it is necessary for this resistance and tolerance to be at the highest level possible.